


Romani Holiday

by Kelian



Series: You're mine, Doctor [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk John, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Watson torna a casa ubriaco dopo una serata con gli amici del rugby e trova Holmes ancora sveglio. Il detective decide di accompagnare il dottore nelle sue stanze e metterlo a dormire in modo che possa smaltire la sbornia ma succede qualcosa di imprevisto e Holmes non riesce a sottrarvisi.





	Romani Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sex doesn't solve all the problems (we do it anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581041) by [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation)



> Vorrei fare un piccolo appunto sul titolo. [Romani Holiday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZP9IxR7njI) è una traccia contentuta nel CD delle soundtrack di Gioco di ombre ma la fanfiction non ha nulla a che fare col film, in realtà dovrebbe svolgersi circa tra il primo ed il secondo. Ho voluto dare questo titolo perchè il racconto è nato mentre ascoltavo quella canzone.  
> Potrebbero esserci delle imprecisazioni col film perchè involontariamente potrei essermi imbastardata con elementi presenti nei racconti. Per quanto riguarda il primo incontro invece, visto che nei film non è presente e che mi ricordi non si è mai fatto accenno, ho deciso arbitrariamente che Holmes già abitava a Baker Street e solo in seguito Watson è venuto a vedere la casa per cui la prima volta che si sono visti è al 221B ma se ne fa solo un accenno. Spero perdonerete questa mia piccola libertà.  
> Detto questo vi lascio alla lettura e se volete spendere un minuto soltanto per lasciare una recensione ne sarei davvero felice :)  
> See You!

**_ROMANI HOLIDAY_ **

   
Per lui Watson era come una danza ed ora stava ballando sul suo cuore in tumulto.  
Era la droga più potente che avesse mai provato, l’esperienza più entusiasmante che avesse mai vissuto. Per Holmes era la vita e desiderava ubriacarsi di lui fino a che la sua stessa esistenza non avesse avuto fine.  
Ormai non poteva più negarlo a sé stesso, ne era diventato completamente dipendente e ciò era accaduto fin dal loro primo incontro quando il buon dottore era venuto a vedere la casa che in seguito avrebbe condiviso con lui. Appena il suo sguardo attento si era posato su quella figura seria ed impeccabile aveva capito subito che il suo cuore era perduto. Quell’uomo dai capelli biondi era riuscito a catturarlo con una sola occhiata, impresa che riteneva quasi impossibile da chiunque.  
Holmes chiuse gli occhi richiamando alla mente così attenta ai dettagli l’immagine del medico mentre il suo cuore saltava un battito in quella danza sfrenata che sempre eseguiva ogni volta che qualcosa gli ricordava l’uomo dai capelli biondi ed i penetranti occhi azzurri.  
Il suo respiro si fece accelerato ed il viso divenne rosso, una goccia di sudore gli scivolò sulla pelle accaldata della tempia come se fosse malato, ed in qualche modo lo era: una malattia da cui non c’era cura conosciuta e da cui non voleva guarire in alcun modo; voleva solo essere stretto nelle spire sempre più strette di quella bruciante passione che lo consumava dall’interno già da molti anni.  
Un gemito sommesso e prolungato uscì dalle sue labbra; con gli occhi della mente scorreva la figura del compagno di avventure soffermandosi su particolari che nessuno avrebbe mai notato ma che per lui erano fondamentali ed eccitanti: la forma del lobo dell’orecchio, le mani grandi e ruvide, la sporgenza delle clavicole, come si muovevano sotto pelle i muscoli della sua schiena mentre si stava cambiando. Per un secondo gli mancò il respiro, si sentì soffocare senza riuscire a fare nulla per evitarlo fino a quando, con un profondo sospiro, l’aria riempì di nuovo i suoi polmoni agonizzanti.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato di ridursi così per un uomo. A dire il vero non avrebbe mai pensato di ridursi così per nessuno. Sempre refrattario all’amore fin da ragazzino; mentre i suoi coetanei correvano dietro alle gonnelle, lui già stava affinando il metodo deduttivo che lo avrebbe reso il più famoso detective privato di tutta Londra. Aveva capito ben presto che quello sciocco sentimento avrebbe compromesso quel congegno perfetto e delicato che era la sua mente.  
Solo in seguito aveva capito quanto si era sbagliato.  
L’amore che aveva iniziato a provare per Watson era riuscito ad insegnargli che non solo non lo aveva compromesso, ma che addirittura lo aveva reso più efficiente di prima perché per impressionare e stupire l’uomo, aveva cercato di superarsi sempre di più tanto da diventare ancora più infallibile. Purtroppo il dottore era troppo impegnato a corteggiare la signorina Morstan per accorgersi di quale potente ascendente esercitava sul cinico coinquilino, un potere che molte donne avrebbero voluto assaporare e che solo Irene Adler era quasi riuscita a possedere prima che gli venisse strappato dalle mani a sua insaputa.  
Holmes si inarcò di scatto creando ancora più disordine tra le coperte ormai sgualcite mordendosi il labbro inferiore per soffocare nuovi lamenti ricordando con fatica che Mrs. Hudson poteva chiaramente sentirlo al piano inferiore se non avesse fatto attenzione. Per quanto la donna lo avesse trovato in situazioni sicuramente peggiori di quella, non aveva alcuna voglia di vedere il suo viso stravolto dalla scena facendo scoppiare le sue visioni come bolle di sapone privandolo così del piacere tanto cercato.  
Deglutì a fatica, il suo corpo tremava in modo incontrollato ormai al limite. Richiamò alla mente ancora una volta il corpo di Watson ed immaginò la sua voce sussurrargli all’orecchio, subito ebbe un violento spasmo che quasi lo fece urlare e la mente gli si svuotò di colpo nel vortice di appagamento che ne era seguito e lo aveva quasi sopraffatto. Se solo avesse potuto averlo davvero lì al suo fianco in quel momento, se solo avesse potuto percepire realmente il suo profumo o il suo respiro irregolare sulla pelle mentre si lasciava anche lui travolgere dalla passione, non avrebbe mai più chiesto nulla dalla vita ed invece doveva accontentarsi di immagini create per l’occasione, estrapolate dai suoi ricordi e dalle sue fantasie.  
Il cuore continuava a danzargli sfrenato nel petto scandendo ogni attimo di quel piacere così intenso da fargli quasi perdere i sensi.Avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo per poterlo prolungare in eterno, purtroppo sapeva che non era possibile e che la fine era fin troppo vicina.  
Gemette il suo nome premendo i talloni contro il materasso per inarcarsi ulteriormente percependo in modo vago l’aria fresca della stanza baciargli la pelle surriscaldata e bagnata di sudore. Con la mano libera strinse più forte il lenzuolo, e, ad occhi chiusi, contrasse i muscoli ormai allo stremo delle forze, i respiri diventarono ancora più brevi e spasmodici.  
All’improvviso tutto finì.  
Il suo corpo nudo sussultò e si irrigidì mentre un grido gli si bloccò in gola assieme al respiro quando raggiunse finalmente il tanto desiderato appagamento. Ricadde sul letto, accaldato ed ansimante, sentendosi tremare in modo incontrollato da capo a piedi. Con le poche forze che ancora gli restavano, si alzò quel tanto che bastava per recuperare i pantaloni e la camicia del pigiama gettati poco distanti poi, dopo essersi pulito con un fazzoletto che il giorno dopo avrebbe lavato personalmente, se li infilò per non offrire uno strano spettacolo se fossero venuti a svegliarlo in caso di bisogno.  
Si stese di nuovo e guardò il soffitto della sua stanza lasciando la mente libera di vagare dove preferiva che subito corse a Watson, come se non avesse mai abbastanza. Quell’uomo gli aveva stravolto la vita e nemmeno lo sapeva.  
Si premette il braccio sugli occhi doloranti di stanchezza mentre la respirazione tornava normale poco a poco ed il formicolio dell’eccitazione abbandonava il suo corpo svanendo gradualmente con suo grande disappunto, ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a riposare per poter recuperare le forze che gli sarebbero servite ad affrontare il nuovo giorno che stava arrivando. Un altro giorno passato col dottore che in quel momento si trovava fuori casa, motivo per cui aveva deciso di dar sfogo ai suoi bassi istinti senza la paura di essere interrotto in modo improvviso proprio dall’oggetto delle sue fantasie.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a rilassarsi rimanendo steso sulla schiena, cercando di prendere sonno. Stava quasi per addormentarsi quando sentì la porta delle sue stanze aprirsi. Spalancò gli occhi e si irrigidì con tutti i sensi rivolti alla persona che era entrata, ma sapeva fin troppo bene chi era ancora prima di riconoscere i passi che si avvicinavano al suo letto. Il pensiero che se fosse entrato cinque minuti prima lo avrebbe visto raggiungere l’apice invocando il suo nome gli ghiacciò il cuore e lo fece sudare freddo, ma per fortuna la buona sorte sembrava averlo in simpatia ancora una volta.  
“Dottore è già tornato dalla sua allegra serata? Che cosa ci fa nella mia stanza?” il suo tono era leggermente roco poiché non era riuscito a controllarlo come avrebbe voluto e si maledì per questo poco autocontrollo, soprattutto quando sentì l’altro uomo avvicinarsi di più al suo letto. Poteva percepire l’aroma di whiskey aleggiare attorno al suo coinquilino e una forte sensazione di sollievo invase il suo corpo, probabilmente era troppo ubriaco per intuire ciò che era appena accaduto nella stanza in cui si sentiva ancora l’odore lievemente acido del suo seme.  
“Sono venuto ad accertarmi che dormisse” rispose Watson con voce un po’ impastata oscillando a pochi passi da lui rischiando di cadere e perdere l’equilibrio ma lo ritrovò subito dopo “Dovrebbe dormire, lo sa? Scommetto che ha preso qualcosa per rimanere sveglio”  
“Non dica assurdità” sbottò il detective mettendosi a sedere tenendo sempre sotto controllo Watson che sembrava dover cadere a terra da un momento all’altro.  
“Non menta, sono sicuro che ha preso qualcosa” gli sfuggì un piccolo singhiozzo e barcollò di nuovo. Holmes si alzò veloce e lo sorresse trovandolo più ubriaco di quanto avesse creduto in un primo momento “Lei assume sempre qualche sostanza strana. Prima o poi si avvelenerà ed io non sarò qui a salvarla”  
Il biondo si appoggiò al detective e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo cercando di contrastare la sensazione che la stanza girasse attorno a lui, non si era reso conto di aver bevuto tanto, ma era stata colpa dei suoi amici del rugby che avevano continuato ad offrirgli da bere per festeggiare il suo fidanzamento e lui non era riuscito a rifiutare.  
“Venga, la porto a letto” si propose Holmes mentre lo sospingeva cauto verso la porta che dava nel suo studio privato e da lì al corridoio che portava alle stanze del coinquilino.  
“Lo sa che potrebbe essere frainteso?” chiese Watson riaprendo gli occhi per vedere dove metteva i piedi, sghignazzando a quel doppio senso che in altre occasioni avrebbe fatto finta di non cogliere. Era così diverso dalla persona seria e pragmatica che si dimostrava da sobrio; si trattava di una trasformazione che non mancava mai di affascinare il detective, tanto che a volte aveva pensato di farlo ubriacare di proposito solo per poter ammirare quella parte di lui.  
“Cosa fa ora? Mi sottolinea i doppi sensi involontari?” chiese ridacchiando divertito ma anche compiaciuto perché in pochi conoscevano quel lato che lui aveva potuto vedere più spesso di altri. Non che il biondo fosse un ubriacone, semplicemente quando tornava dai suoi bagordi spesso lui era ancora sveglio e lo aiutava a mettersi a letto senza che Watson ricordasse poi nulla.  
Sistemò meglio il corpo che stava trasportando in modo che non gli scivolasse poi riprese a camminare. Poteva sentire il suo peso ed il suo calore, il forte odore di alcol e tabacco che si mischiava a quello che già ben conosceva ed amava.  
Con qualche difficoltà aprì la porta del piccolo ma accogliente studio medico trascinandoci dentro Watson a fatica visto che era quasi un peso morto; la sua unica fortuna era che non opponeva resistenza, contrariamente a quanto faceva da sobrio, ma non sembrava nemmeno voler collaborare. Dopo qualche minuto riuscì a portarlo nella sua stanza e a farlo sedere sul bordo del letto sentendosi quasi una sorta di moglie che aiutava il marito ubriaco. Sorrise a quel pensiero, in effetti non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se una cosa del genere fosse successa per tutta la vita, voleva dire che il dottore sarebbe rimasto per sempre al suo fianco. Gli tolse il cappello e glielo appoggiò su una sedia poco distante, prese il bastone che pose con attenzione contro il muro poi gli levò la sciarpa ed il cappotto che raggiunsero ben presto il cappello.  
“Forza, è ora di dormire adesso” lo guardò negli occhi appannati e sorrise divertito poi gli prese i lembi della giacca per togliergli almeno quella in modo che non si sgualcisse ma proprio in quel momento avvenne qualcosa che non avrebbe mai previsto.  
Watson lo baciò.  
Si immobilizzò. La giacca era ancora stretta tra le sue dita mentre il dottore premeva le labbra contro le sue alzando appena il viso per raggiungerle. Sentiva i perfetti baffi color zenzero pungergli fastidiosamente il labbro superiore eppure non lo fermò subito, non riusciva assolutamente a farlo dopo tutto il tempo che lo aveva desiderato. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di trovare la forza di volontà necessaria e alla fine lo allontanò a malincuore.  
“Lei è ubriaco John” gli disse con un sorriso amaro premendo delicatamente le mani sul suo petto. Solo quando era sicuro che l’altro non poteva ricordarselo lo chiamava col suo nome di battesimo che trovava  avesse davvero una bella musicalità.  
Probabilmente il biondo pensava che la persona davanti a sé fosse Mary, per questo lo aveva baciato. A quel pensiero una dolorosa morsa gli strinse il cuore facendolo sentire molto depresso. Quella donna gli stava rubando tutto ciò che aveva di più caro al mondo ed era quasi sicuro che lei lo sapesse. Watson era stato il primo vero amico dai tempi del college e l’unico che fosse mai riuscito a sopportarlo così a lungo, solo che adesso per lui era diventato qualcosa di più, l’unica persona davvero degna di vivere la vita al suo fianco come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, ma il sogno sarebbe presto finito. Tra non molto il suo compagno di avventure si sarebbe sposato e se ne sarebbe andato per sempre lasciandolo di nuovo solo a raccogliere i frammenti taglienti del suo cuore spezzato ma nonostante questo aveva deciso di rimanere in disparte questa volta, per quanto gli era possibile, perché l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era essere d’intralcio alla sua felicità, e se quella donna era ciò che lo rendeva felice, non aveva altra scelta che lasciarlo andare.  
Quando provò di nuovo ad avvicinarsi con cautela per togliergli l’indumento, il biondo intercettò ancora una volta la sua bocca prendendolo per il colletto del pigiama ed attirandolo a sé prima di dischiudere le labbra ed approfondire il bacio. Holmes chiuse gli occhi cercando di ritrovare ancora una volta l’autocontrollo necessario a mettere fine a quell’enorme errore che probabilmente prima o poi avrebbe rimpianto. Sapeva che non era giusto approfittarsene a quel modo, al medico non piacevano gli uomini ed era fidanzato, inoltre la sua mente non era lucida abbastanza da capire quello che stava facendo, e anche se in altre occasioni avrebbe colto l’opportunità che il fato gli stava donando, questa volta non voleva compiere un atto così meschino, non nei suoi confronti.  
Lo allontanò leggermente, controvoglia, ed osservò l’espressione contrariata ed infelice sul viso dell’uomo davanti a sé, sentendo la sua determinazione vacillare per qualche secondo, ma riuscì miracolosamente a resistere, stupendosi di sé stesso.  
“Non è in sé dottore” disse in tono calmo e dolce cercando di farlo stendere, sperando si addormentasse non appena avesse messo la testa sul cuscino “Io non sono la sua Mary. È meglio che dorma, domani le cose le sembreranno più chiare”  
Riuscì con fatica a farlo coricare e stava per andarsene quando una mano gli afferrò con fermezza un polso obbligandolo a rimanere chinato sul letto. Da quella posizione non poté fare a meno di osservare quegli occhi azzurri e lucidi che sempre lo stregavano, le labbra leggermente socchiuse mostravano denti bianchissimi e perfetti, la pelle del volto era arrossata dall’alcol e dall’eccitazione dovuta ai baci di poco prima. Il respiro di Holmes si fece all’improvviso spezzato ed anche il suo viso si arrossò per quelle emozioni che cercava costantemente di tenere nascoste.  
“Il mio Holmes…” sussurrò piano Watson attirando l’altro a sé per baciarlo ancora una volta ma in modo più spinto, cercando di far entrare la lingua nella bocca tanto desiderata per poterla esplorare. L’ebbrezza aveva sbloccato le sue inibizioni cancellando quella parte razionale che lo caratterizzava permettendo alla sua attrazione per il detective di affiorare perché, anche se cercava di ignorare certi segnali ed impulsi del suo corpo quando era sobrio, c’era sempre stato qualcosa nel moro che lo spingeva a compiere le imprese più assurde e pericolose assieme a lui. Dio solo sapeva quanto ci aveva provato a non prestargli attenzione eppure alla fine si ritrovava sempre a seguirlo preoccupato che compisse qualche pazzia e non tornasse più a casa loro.  
Il detective non poté più trattenersi a quelle parole sussurrate con un tono così carico di sentimento da bloccargli il respiro per qualche istante, non riuscendo a credere di averle sentite davvero. Dischiuse finalmente le labbra e lo accolse ricambiando il bacio in modo quasi frenetico. Lo aveva desiderato, lo aveva sognato ed ora eccolo lì, sopra di lui, a fare ciò che sapeva benissimo essere sbagliato per una serie infinita di ragioni che lo avrebbero condannato in eterno, ma non gli importava.  
Non aveva dubbi che se avesse continuato non sarebbe più riuscito a fermarsi, eppure era pronto a vendere la propria anima per una sola notte col dottore benché le conseguenze che lo aspettavano si presentavano disastrose. Dopotutto non era la prima volta che faceva scelte personali sbagliate nonostante il suo smisurato genio: un esempio lampante era il suo amore per la criminale Irene Adler, una donna che incarnava la maggior parte delle cose contro cui lui combatteva, ma era un amore profondo ed importante, proprio come quello che provava per il coinquilino, anche se estremamente diverso.  
Il moro chiuse gli occhi cercando di non rovinargli addosso quando il compagno d’avventure lo trascinò definitivamente sopra di sé. Si mise a quattro zampe posando le mani ai lati del suo viso senza poter fare a meno di guardarlo voglioso.  
Un piccolo sospiro roco uscì dalle labbra di Watson poi riprese il bacio interrotto poco prima posando una mano tra i capelli mori dell’altro per attirarlo di più a sé. Non si era mai sentito così bene come in quel momento, mai in vita sua, nonostante la testa gli girasse e non fosse molto lucido, ma era sicuro che avrebbe voluto vivere quell’istante per sempre. Riconosceva perfettamente chi era colui che stava baciando, l’uomo che gli aveva rubato il cuore fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, quando aveva visitato l’appartamento in Baker Street, e da bravo egoista qual era, Holmes non gliel’aveva più restituito.  
Era per quello che aveva corteggiato Mary ed era anche il motivo per cui le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, voleva allontanare l’uomo dai suoi desideri più nascosti, ma si era accorto ben presto che non aveva minimamente funzionato, infatti ogni volta che si ubriacava la bramosia sfuggiva al suo controllo ed era la ragione per cui quella sera era andato a vedere se era ancora sveglio quando era tornato a casa. Non era certo la prima volta che faceva qualcosa del genere e spesso aveva trovato il coinquilino intento in uno dei suoi studi o in un esperimento. Per il momento era riuscito a non cedere, anche quando veniva portato nella sua stanza quasi di peso; però certe tentazioni erano forti, come quella di rubargli un bacio mentre stava dormendo, per fortuna era sempre riuscito a limitarsi ad osservarlo.  
La mano di Watson scivolò sotto l’ampia camicia del pigiama per toccare la schiena nuda dove i muscoli allenati dagli incontri di boxe si muovevano sinuosi sottopelle. Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che i vestiti che portava di solito nascondessero un fisico così definito e lui era stato tanto fortunato da essere messo a parte di questo segreto, non solo perché aveva assistito a qualche suo incontro, ma anche perché aveva sempre avuto il piacere di curarlo dalle molteplici ferite che si procurava, dandogli l’occasione di poterlo toccare senza sentirsi in colpa o destare sospetti.  
“Watson, aspetti.... lei non…” provò a protestare il detective ma venne subito zittito con un nuovo bacio, mani esperte gli aprirono la casacca e poi gli toccarono petto e schiena facendolo rabbrividire di piacere. Soffocò un piccolo gemito sentendo che la sua resa era vicina; dopotutto sarebbe stato solo per una notte. Era il dottore che lo stava coinvolgendo ed invogliando non volendolo lasciar andare, la sua coscienza era pulita ed era probabile che solo lui si sarebbe ricordato cosa sarebbe successo per cui non aveva davvero nulla da perdere se non sé stesso.  
Alla fine non poté fare a meno di cedere.  
Holmes intensificò il bacio, rilassandosi lentamente. Gli sbottonò la camicia scoprendo quel torace che per tanto tempo aveva solo sognato toccare ed insinuò una mano sotto il tessuto sfiorando la pelle accaldata sentendo il petto muoversi al ritmo del respiro leggermente affannato del biondo. Si spostò appena sulla sinistra e subito sotto i polpastrelli percepì il suo cuore tamburellare irrequieto nella cassa toracica, come se volesse scappare; era una delle cose più eccitanti che avesse mai provato. Non passò troppo tempo prima che tutto il sangue iniziasse a fluire rapido tra le sue gambe.  
Lasciò quella bocca che lo cercava frenetica poi scese a baciargli il collo e a mordergli leggermente la clavicola, attento a non lasciare segni compromettenti; non voleva che l’indomani fossero sorte imbarazzanti domande nel caso che i ricordi di quella notte si cancellassero.  
Si immobilizzò pietrificato quando dalle labbra sottili dell’altro uscì un forte gemito che si strozzò a metà. Non si era affatto dimenticato che non dovevano fare alcun tipo di rumore se non volevano svegliare ed insospettire la padrona di casa, per cui tornò alla sua bocca dando vita ad un bacio frenetico iniziando a spogliarlo, bramoso, poi buttò la sua camicia da qualche parte sul pavimento.  
Fece scorrere le dita sul ventre di Watson mentre sentiva le mani dell’altro stringergli i corti capelli scuri e tirarli, anche se non così forte da fargli male. Il cuore gli stava scoppiando nel petto per la gioia di poter usufruire di quell’occasione che mai avrebbe creduto possibile avere nella vita, sicuro di doversi accontentare per sempre delle sue erotiche fantasie. Scese fino alla chiusura dei pantaloni e si bloccò esitando un momento soltanto prima di aprirli. Ormai non avrebbe rinunciato per niente al mondo, nemmeno se il medico fosse improvvisamente rinsavito e avesse cercato di fermarlo: aveva raggiunto il punto di non ritorno ed ora lo desiderava più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo, anche più di prima. Aveva un bisogno quasi doloroso di diventare una cosa sola con lui almeno una volta nella vita.  
Continuando a baciarlo come se ne andasse della propria esistenza, Holmes introdusse la mano dentro l’intimo del suo compagno trovando il sesso già completamente duro. Trattenne il respiro per un attimo prima di afferrare il sesso teso ed iniziare a toccarlo come avrebbe fatto con il suo sentendo subito il biondo muoversi a disagio sotto di lui gemendo nella sua bocca. Si sentì afferrare all’improvviso le spalle mentre il corpo sopra al quale si trovava si inarcava allargando di più le gambe per ricevere maggior piacere.  
Stavano impazzendo entrambi: il dottore per quello che gli stava facendo provare ed il detective nel vedere le reazioni che le sue carezze stavano provocando al corpo sotto di sé.  
Holmes sussultò quando sentì una mano stringergli il cavallo dei pantaloni. Troppo preso da quello che stava facendo non si era reso contro che l’altro l’aveva tolta dalla sua testa per spostarla più in basso. Lo sentì prendergli saldamente l’erezione poi la tensione si allentò e le dita cominciarono ad accarezzare il suo sesso da sopra la stoffa sottile e tesa del pigiama. Era una sensazione magnifica, sentiva la testa che gli si svuotava per immagazzinare quelle nuove sensazioni, i suoi sensi erano interamente rivolti a loro due soltanto. Si alzò quel tanto che bastava per poter osservare il viso arrossato e congestionato di Watson, una visione che gli fece formicolare l’intero corpo da capo a piedi dandogli un’intensa scarica di piacere che gli avrebbe fatto già raggiungere l’orgasmo se non si fosse occupato si sé stesso poco prima. Si abbassò velocemente e soffocò un gemito sulla spalla dalla pelle chiara.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riprendere fiato sentendosi tremare violentemente e solo dopo qualche secondo si accorse che Watson stava cercando di trattenere i gemiti da solo, forse aveva capito anche da ubriaco che avrebbe dovuto fare silenzio.  
Holmes boccheggiò senza fiato cercando di riprendere il controllo sulla situazione. Interruppe il loro contatto togliendosi da sopra il coinquilino quel tanto che bastava per spogliarsi completamente e ritornò veloce nella posizione di poco prima, incapace di rimanere lontano da lui troppo a lungo, ma senza chinarsi ancora su Watson. Si mise in bocca indice e medio della mano destra per poterli succhiare guardando completamente eccitato e pieno di desiderio l’uomo sotto di sé mentre sentiva le sue mani scivolargli lente sulle cosce nude in modo lascivo. Sapeva che quello che stava per fare era spregevole, che non era giusto nei suoi confronti, eppure nemmeno quei pensieri riuscirono a fargli cambiare idea perché ormai poco importava, sentiva che non era l’unico a voler continuare anche se forse il desiderio dell’altro era solo dettato dall’alcol. Chiuse piano gli occhi sentendo quelli del dottore percorrere ogni minimo lembo della sua pelle nuda, intanto lui continuava a succhiare le due dita muovendo il bacino in modo languido facendo strusciare le due erezioni attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni che Watson portava, anche se non ancora per molto.  
Holmes socchiuse appena gli occhi togliendosi le dita dalla bocca poi alzò il fondoschiena quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di insinuare un dito tra le natiche e massaggiare la propria apertura cercando di rilassare l’anello di muscoli.  
Diverso tempo prima aveva cercato alcuni studi su quelle usanze tra uomini, più che altro per interesse personale, ma, essendo illegali nella società londinese di quell’epoca, non aveva mai trovato nulla di troppo esaustivo o quantomeno esplicito per cui aveva dovuto accontentarsi dei racconti di alcune prostitute avvezze a tali pratiche fingendo di chiedere informazioni per poter provare qualcosa di particolare con la propria moglie. I racconti erano stati più utili di quanto immaginava, dopotutto era una parte del corpo che accomunava sia uomo che donna, e più di una volta aveva provato per curiosità a stimolarsi da solo nel buio della sua stanza, nel cuore della notte, quando sapeva che tutti dormivano, per capire quanto potesse dare davvero piacere quella parte di sé.  
Fece entrare lento il primo dito con una smorfia. Ancora sentiva un certo fastidio per quelle intrusioni innaturali ma sapeva che presto il piacere sarebbe stata l’unica cosa che avrebbe provato. Spalancò gli occhi e si morse la lingua per non gridare quando la sua erezione venne afferrata di nuovo con presa salda. Guardò verso il basso e vide le labbra di Watson curvate in un ghigno divertito che difficilmente gli avrebbe visto in circostanze normali.  
Senza dubbio l’alcol gli toglieva ogni freno e ad essere sinceri non gli dispiaceva quella parte di lui. Si chinò in avanti a baciarlo e face entrare anche il secondo dito. Un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale, le dita si muovevano e si allargavano in lui allentando l’apertura per abituarla poco a poco; il suo corpo non poteva fare a meno di fremere per il piacere, alimentato anche dai morsi che il compagno gli lasciava sulle spalle e sul collo, avvertendo le sue mani toccarlo ovunque, possessivo. Era cosciente che i segni gli sarebbero rimasti per giorni e avrebbe dovuto trovare una valida scusa per spiegarli, l’unica cosa davvero importante però era non lasciarne sul corpo del biondo, anche se doveva fare uno sforzo enorme per trattenersi e non dare libero sfogo ai questi più bassi istinti che solo da poco aveva scoperto di possedere.  
Quando credette di essersi preparato a sufficienza, tolse le dita sentendo l’anello di muscoli, dilatato ed eccitato, pulsare piano in attesa di attenzioni che gli avrebbe anche dato se Watson non lo avesse colto di sorpresa spaventandolo non poco e facendolo quasi gridare quando, con un colpo di reni, invertì le posizioni atterrandolo sul materasso. Per fortuna si trattenne in tempo.  
Holmes guardò il dottore trovando il suo viso stravolto da un’espressione di puro desiderio animalesco mentre lo sovrastava col fiato corto, come un predatore che abbia catturato la sua preda ed ora stesse per sbranarla. Osservò il coinquilino togliersi rapido i pantaloni prima di accarezzargli di nuovo le cosce per fargliele aprire e guardare famelico tra di esse passandosi la lingua sulle labbra senza rendersene conto.  
Il detective chiuse gli occhi alzando appena il bacino per prepararsi ad essere finalmente posseduto dall’unica persona a cui desiderava davvero appartenere. Strinse forte i denti e prese le lenzuola tra le dita quando lo sentì entrare senza troppa accortezza dentro di sé ma non gliene fece una colpa, dopotutto non era abbastanza lucido o sarebbe sicuramente stato più dolce, lo sapeva bene, e poi il suo corpo sopportava abbastanza quel dolore lacerante che gli faceva inumidire gli occhi. Prese un profondo respiro cercando di rilassare il più possibile la sua apertura come gli era stato consigliato, ma una nuova spinta arrivò forse troppo presto e dovette soffocare nella mano un gemito di dolore irrigidendosi e stringendo i muscoli attorno al sesso duro e bollente del medico, facendolo gemere a sua volta.  
Una spinta, poi un’altra ed un’altra ancora, in un susseguirsi di colpi che li facevano muovere all’unisono con Watson che affondava i denti su tutto il suo corpo, famelico come un lupo, soffocando i suoni che gli salivano in gola. Il moro non avrebbe mai creduto possibile che una persona controllata come lui potesse essere tanto passionale nel sesso, anche se forse il merito andava più che altro al fatto che fosse completamente ubriaco, ma, nonostante tutto, a lui piaceva vederlo così senza freni mentre lo possedeva con desiderio smisurato.  
Abbassò di nuovo le palpebre e si morse la lingua per non emettere suoni troppo forti. Sentì il coinquilino gemere e sbuffare vicino al suo orecchio ed il suo piacere prese ad aumentare in modo vertiginoso mentre le spinte si fecero più veloci e precise. Si inarcò tendendo i muscoli al massimo e si artigliò di nuovo alle lenzuola per non aggrapparsi al suo corpo sudato rischiando di graffiarlo accidentalmente anche se avrebbe voluto stringerlo forte per sentire il calore dell’uomo contro la propria pelle.  
Grosse gocce di sudore gli colavano lungo le tempie ed i capelli, la ragione che tanto lo rendeva unico nel suo genere lo stava abbandonando e non poteva fare nulla per fermarla, ma non gli dispiaceva affatto se il prezzo da pagare era quello di provare emozioni tanto forti; mai aveva immaginato che potesse accadere davvero e che la realtà fosse tanto più intensa rispetto alle sue fantasie. Le notti passate con Irene e le esperienze avute con sé stesso non lo avevano assolutamente preparato a quell’incontro.  
Holmes sussultò sgranando gli occhi e quasi si lasciò sfuggire un grido quando Watson lo morsicò affondando i denti nella carne attorno al capezzolo prima di leccarne via il sangue in modo lento e malizioso aumentando ancora un po’ la forza delle spinte. Ora il dolore alla sua apertura era diventato un lento pulsare in sottofondo, anche se alcune volte gli dava ancora qualche piccola fitta, ma il piacere gridava a gran forza nel suo corpo rendendolo irrequieto e sempre più desideroso. Guardò il viso del compagno, arrossato e sudato quanto il suo, e non poté resistere dal portare una mano dietro la sua nuca bionda per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo voracemente. Poco dopo soffocò un lungo mugolio nella sua bocca, una mano grande e calda iniziò a prendersi cura della sua erezione rendendogli difficile respirare e l’altra scivolò lungo il suo fianco in modo sensuale. Non passò molto tempo prima che il suo corpo iniziasse a tremare incontrollato raggiungendo l’apice e le porte del paradiso si spalancarono quando si svuotò tra loro due; dopo alcuni secondi fu seguito dal dottore che lo riempì con un forte gemito soffocato contro le sue labbra prima di accasciarsi ansimante sopra di lui con un leggero grugnito. Il moro sentì le dita dell’altro scivolare lievi sulla pelle liscia dell’anca per poi sentirsi stringere con fare possessivo, come se il medico pensasse che potesse scappare. Passarono pochi minuti prima che Watson si addormentasse russando lievemente.  
Holmes chiuse gli occhi portandosi un braccio sulla fronte, cercando di riprendersi. Non gli dava fastidio il peso dell’uomo che dormiva sopra di sé. In cuor suo sarebbe rimasto così anche per sempre, ma sapeva che non doveva cedere al sonno a sua volta se voleva evitare un risveglio oltremodo spiacevole con entrambi nudi nello stesso letto, sporchi di quello che era senza ombra di dubbio liquido seminale. Watson non sarebbe riuscito ad accettare una cosa come quella anche se in cuor suo lo ricambiava, la sua mente sempre così rispettosa della legge si ribellava all’illegalità dell’atto. Inoltre non aveva dubbi che amasse Mary. Adesso però aveva scoperto che c’erano anche profondi sentimenti che il medico provava nei suoi confronti, fin troppo nascosti, e per questo ora era ancora più difficile lasciarlo tuttavia era anche vero che non poteva scegliere egoisticamente di intrappolarlo in una relazione sbagliata come quella.  
John Watson era uno stimato medico, ma ancora di più, un famoso scrittore da quando aveva iniziato a scrivere e pubblicare le loro avventure. Condividere una relazione omosessuale con il suo coinquilino avrebbe rovinato per sempre la sua reputazione, cosa peggiore, avrebbero trovato entrambi morte certa visto che un amore come quello era punito con la pena capitale.  
Holmes non poté fare a meno di sospirare scoraggiato. Lui che era abituato a prendersi tutto ciò che voleva senza farsi scrupoli e che i suoi modi di fare non erano sempre ben visti dalla società, che lo etichettava spesso come strano e bizzarro; lui che si muoveva sempre sul filo del rasoio della legalità, a volte infrangendola senza mai grosse conseguenze, proprio lui aveva deciso in questa occasione di rimanere in disparte; non per un tornaconto personale ma per salvare la vita alla persona che ora sapeva essere per lui la più importante al mondo.  
Si mosse con attenzione per non svegliare il proprio compagno, anche se dubitava che persino un cannone avrebbe sortito alcun effetto. Scese con attenzione dal letto e si guardò attorno pensieroso cercando la forza di mettere ordine come faceva abitualmente ogni volta che lo portava a dormire da ubriaco, in modo che il giorno successivo trovasse tutto ordinato come sempre. Per fortuna le lenzuola erano solo sgualcite, quando aveva spostato il dottore per poter scendere era riuscito a farlo girare sulla schiena in modo che il seme che gli aveva imbrattato lo stomaco quando si era appoggiato a lui non aveva sporcato da nessun’altra parte.  
L’uomo dai capelli scuri si prese qualche minuto per osservare il proprio fisico martoriato, ricoperto da graffi e morsi. Il segno attorno al capezzolo sanguinava ancora un po’ pulsando debolmente. Lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita e fece una smorfia nel sentire un’intensa stilettata di dolore. A dire il vero aveva tutto il corpo dolorante per la foga con cui Watson l’aveva posseduto e marchiato e si chiese vagamente come avrebbe nascosto quei segni che sarebbero stati molto più evidenti da lì a qualche ora.  
Recuperò i suoi vestiti e, con i pantaloni, iniziò a pulirsi con cautela tra le gambe per non gocciolare in tutta la stanza; il buon dottore doveva essersi davvero trattenuto ultimamente visto la quantità di seme con cui era venuto. Quando si ritenne abbastanza soddisfatto, appallottolò l’indumento sporco che al momento non serviva più. Vista la forza con cui Watson lo aveva fatto suo si era aspettato di vedere il tessuto sporco di sangue oltre che di sperma, ed in effetti così era ma per lui non era un problema.  
Prese la camicia del pigiama e ripulì con attenzione lo stomaco dell’amante poi cercò di sistemare meglio che poteva le lenzuola, rinunciando a rivestirlo per non svegliarlo, sperando che prendesse quel disordine come conseguenza di un sonno agitato dovuto alla sbornia. Lo coprì col lenzuolo poi passò agli indumenti. Decisamente non era bravo a riordinare una stanza, e la sua ne era una prova evidente, ma sapeva meglio di quanto avrebbe dovuto come Watson sistemava ogni cosa in maniera impeccabile, abitudine che aveva acquisito nell’Afghanistan, visto tutte le volte che aveva dovuto farlo per lui, così finì di sistemare senza troppi problemi prima di tornare in modo silenzioso nella sua camera completamente nudo.  
Chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, Holmes gettò i propri indumenti in un angolo nascosto dove nessuno entrando avrebbe potuti vederli e notare di cos’erano sporchi poi prese un pigiama pulito e si rivestì. Si diresse verso il letto e si sedette sul bordo facendo una piccola smorfia, subito si spostò per sistemarsi più comodamente sentendo il dolore assopirsi di nuovo.  
Solo in quel momento perse tutta la sua solita sicurezza. Si prese la testa tra le mani, in modo quasi disperato, crollando sotto il peso di quello che era appena successo e che lo aveva definitivamente condannato. Aveva combinato un disastro, lo sapeva bene, e tutto perché non era riuscito a trattenersi. Ora sentiva di essersi incatenato al dottore anima e corpo più di quanto avesse voluto e questo rischiava di compromettere le sue delicate facoltà intellettuali se solo si fosse fatto sommergere dai ricordi e dalla frustrazione di non poter essere di nuovo suo, ma non poteva nemmeno dimenticare come se nulla fosse ciò che avevano fatto, nemmeno se avesse voluto, perché era un ricordo troppo importante.  
Non aveva alternative, se non voleva rovinare quella stupenda e preziosa amicizia, avrebbe dovuto fingere che quella notte non fosse mai esistita, incatenando i propri sentimenti dietro quella sua maschera di ricercata follia ed incredibile genio, continuando a vivere la sua vita come sempre, o quantomeno facendo del suo meglio per riuscirci.  
Si alzò di nuovo ed andò alle stanze adibite a suo laboratorio dove prese del disinfettante per curarsi le ferite perché non si infettassero. In altre occasioni, come dopo gli incontri di boxe o uno dei loro casi ad esempio, ci avrebbe pensato il dottore a medicarlo ma questa volta riteneva più saggio evitare. Fece un sorrisetto al pensiero della faccia che avrebbe fatto l’uomo nel vedere quelle strane lesioni ma le sue riflessioni vennero bruscamente interrotte quando graffi e morsi presero a bruciare. Trattenne il fiato con una piccola smorfia mentre concludeva l’operazione poi si bendò con cautela.  
Fu ben dopo la mezzanotte che si addormentò dolorante ma pienamente soddisfatto.  
Quando il giorno seguente Watson scese al piano di sotto era ormai mezzogiorno e la testa gli doleva in modo insistente e fastidioso. Non ricordava nulla della sera precedente se non che una carrozza lo aveva lasciato al 221B di Baker Street, poi tutto era buio e confuso così come lo erano i suoi sogni che dovevano essere stati davvero molto agitati visto le condizioni in cui aveva trovato il letto quella mattina, come se invece di dormirci, ci avesse fatto un incontro di lotta libera. In effetti gli sembrava di aver sognato qualcosa del genere anche se più che una lotta sembrava qualcosa di decisamente più erotico, eppure aveva la vaga sensazione che il corpo sotto al suo non fosse quello di Mary né di una qualsiasi altra femmina se doveva essere sincero.  
La cosa che trovava davvero strana però era il fatto di essersi svegliato completamente nudo. Dormire senza nulla addosso era una cosa che non faceva mai, nemmeno dopo essere andato a letto con una donna; prima di crollare esausto trovava sempre il tempo di mettersi qualcosa addosso. Anche da ubriaco non faceva eccezione: spesso non si spogliava nemmeno, altre volte invece era riuscito ad infilarsi il pigiama, ma non gli era mai successo di risvegliarsi completamente nudo. Quella notte doveva essere successo qualcosa di strano che purtroppo non riusciva a ricordare.  
Quando aveva ripreso conoscenza quella mattina, per qualche secondo non era riuscito ad aprire gli occhi benché la luce che trapelava dalle pesanti tende fosse davvero poca ma in qualche modo intensificava il suo dolore, nauseandolo. Ci era voluto qualche minuto prima di abituarsi e riuscire ad alzare le palpebre senza disastrose conseguenze. Si era messo seduto e si era guardato lentamente attorno nella penombra constatando che tutto sembrava in ordine come sempre. I vestiti erano ben piegati sulla poltrona poco distante, cappello e cappotto, assieme alla sciarpa, si trovavano sulla solita sedia dall’alto schienale ed il bastone era appoggiato contro il muro lì a fianco assieme alle scarpe; tutto esattamente come lo lasciava ogni sera, anche quando beveva troppo grazie al suo addestramento nell’esercito che era rimasto anche nella vita civile, o almeno di questo era convinto non ricordandosi degli aiuti di Holmes. L’unica cosa anomala era l’assenza di indumenti addosso.  
Dopo qualche momento di smarrimento, si era vestito ed aveva deciso di scendere al piano inferiore sapendo di essere troppo confuso ed intorpidito per permettersi riflessioni così complesse.  
Holmes si trovava sprofondato nella sua sedia preferita leggendo il giornale quando lo sentì arrivare.  
Era sveglio già da qualche ora, giusto il tempo di cambiarsi le medicazioni, attento a fasciarsi bene il collo e sistemare gli abiti in modo che i segni di quella notte fossero completamente nascosti, e fare un’abbondante colazione scoprendosi decisamente affamato, poi aveva aspettato sulle spine di essere raggiunto dal dottore per scoprire quanto ricordava di ciò che era accaduto.  
“Buongiorno. Credevo che avesse deciso di non farmi compagnia oggi” disse col solito tono beffardo cercando di far finta di nulla abbassando il giornale e fissando il volto visibilmente stravolto del coinquilino.  
“Ieri sera devo aver bevuto più di quanto avessi creduto” gli rispose con una smorfia dovuta all’emicrania che gli faceva dolere la testa poi si fermò di colpo fissando il moro “Cosa le è successo?”  
“Nulla di cui preoccuparsi” rispose con noncuranza l’interessato capendo che davvero il medico non sapeva cosa gli fosse accaduto e, se da una parte ne era contento, dall’altra ne rimase un po’ deluso “Solo un esperimento inaspettato che ha dato strani esiti”  
Aprì di nuovo il giornale e ci si nascose dentro più tranquillo. Poco dopo sentì l’uomo percorrere la breve distanza che lo separava dall’altra sedia imbottita e si accomodò al suo fianco. Nonostante avesse lo sguardo puntato sulle parole scritte davanti a lui, sapeva che il dottore lo stava osservando attento, poteva sentire i suoi occhi di un azzurro straordinario puntati addosso ma decise di continuare ad ignorarlo.  
“Più tardi vorrei controllare quelle ferite” disse all’improvviso il biondo in tono professionale occhieggiando il bendaggio che spuntava da sotto i vestiti e gli copriva quasi tutto il collo.  
“Non ce n’è alcun bisogno” affermò il detective irrigidendosi impercettibilmente prima di girare pagina al giornale.  
“Potrebbero infettarsi. Non vorrei che mi si accusasse di averla fatta morire di setticemia o cancrena, anche se immagino che diverse persone mi manderebbero telegrammi di complimenti”  
Holmes scoppiò a ridere sapendo che aveva ragione ma si bloccò di colpo con una smorfia quando la zona lombare gli dette un’intensa fitta di dolore che gli si arrampicò su per la schiena lasciandolo senza fiato.  
“Non posso certo darle torto ma non si preoccupi, mi sono già medicato a dovere, però se dovessi aver bisogno di ulteriori cure, non mancherò di rivolgermi a lei. Lo avrei fatto prima se non avesse deciso di poltrire tutta la mattina” si affrettò ad aggiungere prima che Watson potesse fare una qualsiasi scomoda domanda e il medico, per miracolo, lasciò cadere l’argomento così poté tornare a fingere di leggere il quotidiano.  
“Che esperimento?” chiese il medico dopo qualche momento come se nulla fosse e vide il detective sussultare appena.  
Non aveva lasciato perdere affatto.  
Watson si voltò del tutto per osservare il suo bel profilo che stranamente gli fece sentire lo stomaco ancora più chiuso mentre un lieve formicolio aveva iniziato a farsi sentire al bassoventre.  
Il giornale venne posato di nuovo sulle gambe e Holmes si girò a sua volta ricambiando lo sguardo con i suoi penetranti occhi color cioccolato che non tradivano alcuna emozione come sempre, ma che quella mattina avevano qualcosa di diverso, una nuova luce brillava in quelle profondità scure.  
“Da quando esattamente si interessa ai miei esperimenti caro dottore?” chiese senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisetto divertito che gli incurvò le belle labbra sottili.  
“È noto che i suoi esperimenti sono spesso pericolosi” rispose serio Watson allungandosi per afferrare il giornale rimasto sulle ginocchia del coinquilino prima di aprirlo con un colpo secco “E visti i risultati…” osservò apertamente il suo collo coperto di bende “…vorrei essere quantomeno preparato al peggio”  
Il detective ampliò il sorriso e quasi si lasciò sfuggire un’altra risata ma si trattenne sapendo bene che la sua schiena ed i suoi fianchi non avrebbero gradito altri sussulti improvvisi o movimenti bruschi.  
Quella mattina gli era stato decisamente difficoltoso alzarsi e scendere le scale in modo normale, per quello appena arrivato in salotto si era seduto sulla sua sedia e non si era più mosso facendosi portare ciò di cui aveva bisogno da una scontrosa Mrs. Hudson che sembrava non sospettare nulla di quello che era accaduto sotto il suo tetto, accusando uno spiacevole strappo muscolare; per sua fortuna la donna gli aveva creduto. In realtà lei aveva imparato che meno sapeva gli affari del suo strambo inquilino e meglio era, per questo aveva smesso ben presto di chiedere spiegazioni.  
“Non deve preoccuparsi, è un’esperienza che sicuramente non avrò più il piacere di ripetere” disse con una certa noncuranza ma sentiva che c’era una punta di amarezza nelle proprie parole, sperava solo che il compagno non l’avesse colta. Lo vide alzare un sopracciglio biondo, poco convinto, ma per fortuna decise di rivolgere le sue attenzioni al giornale appena recuperato.  
Holmes si rilassò di nuovo. Probabilmente era un bene che fosse ancora così frastornato dai postumi della sbornia che stava facendo di tutto per ignorare, ma che lui osservava con molta attenzione: le occhiaie profonde, la pelle del viso tirata e grigiastra, i piccoli tic involontari degli occhi feriti dalla luce che illuminava la stanza. Lo studiava ed immagazzinava tutti i dettagli perché voleva conoscere ogni più piccolo aspetto di Watson. Era davvero incredibile che nessuno si fosse ancora accorto dell’interesse che provava nei suoi confronti, ma era anche vero che sapeva ben mascherare ciò che gli era più comodo nascondere.  
“Deve mangiare qualcosa” disse all’improvviso allungando la mano verso una piccola campanella d’argento che si trovava sul tavolino davanti lui.  
“Non ho fame” rispose l’altro con una smorfia mentre il suo colorito assumeva una lieve sfumatura verdastra. Alla sola idea di inghiottire una qualsiasi cosa, solida o liquida che fosse, il dottore sentiva un forte senso di nausea che gli prendeva lo stomaco.  
“Eppure deve ingerire qualcosa. Come lei ha detto, ieri sera ha davvero esagerato visto le condizioni in cui si trova ora” ribatté calmo facendo suonare la campanella ed in pochi minuti li raggiunse la padrona di casa visibilmente irritata da quella chiamata.  
“Desiderate altro?” chiese in tono forzatamente cortese la donna. Se non aveva ancora sbattuto fuori quell’irritante detective era perché pagava regolarmente il sostanzioso affitto eppure trovava ogni giorno più faticoso sopportarlo, a differenza del medico che era un inquilino ideale. Si rammaricava enormemente che presto l’avrebbe lasciata da sola con Holmes il quale probabilmente gli avrebbe demolito casa senza qualcuno che lo fermasse.  
“Potrebbe essere tanto gentile da portare qualcosa da mangiare al nostro Watson? Non troppo pesante o dubito che riuscirà a trattenerlo nello stomaco” rispose con il suo solito sorrisetto beffardo guardando la padrona dal basso “Ah, e se non le dispiace io prenderei una tazza di tea”  
La donna non protestò ma tornò in cucina borbottando e brontolando. Il moro era sicuro di aver sentito qualcosa di poco carino rivolto a lui ma non gli diede affatto peso, a dire il vero stuzzicare Mrs. Hudson era fin troppo divertente e non ci avrebbe rinunciato tanto facilmente.  
“Non dovrebbe trattarla a questo modo” disse Watson con tono di rimprovero.  
“Ma è estremamente divertente, non trova?” rispose l’altro ridacchiando anche se il biondo lo guardava sempre più minaccioso senza rispondergli.  
La donna tornò poco dopo con un ampio vassoio pieno di vivande su cui c’erano anche una teiera e due tazze. Lo posò sul tavolino davanti alle sedie e poi preparò il tutto in modo che i due uomini non dovessero far nulla per servirsi.  
“La ringrazio Mrs. Hudson, lei è un angelo” disse il medico guardandola, infinitamente grato.  
“È un piacere dottore” gli rispose con un sorriso poi lanciò un’occhiataccia ad Holmes come a digli di prendere esempio prima di andarsene irritata.  
“Forza, mangi” disse il moro non appena rimasero soli “Le farà bene, dovrebbe saperlo”  
“Certo, se il mio ventre non si ribella” brontolò l’altro.  
Watson guardò il cibo con una smorfia disgustata prima di mettersi in bocca un piccolo boccone iniziando a masticare piano, poi deglutì ed aspettò il responso. Sentì lo stomaco protestare quasi all’istante ma per fortuna non in modo violento per cui continuò a mangiare in modo cauto sentendosi meglio poco a poco. Ben presto il suo colorito tornò quasi normale e così anche le sue condizioni generali permettendogli di consumare il pasto in modo più tranquillo.  
Holmes sorrise del suo cambiamento. Si mise più comodo e, quando pensò che l’emicrania di Watson fosse diventata solo un fastidio di fondo, prese il violino che teneva sempre vicino alla poltrona quindi iniziò a suonare un motivo di sua invenzione ma estremamente piacevole da udire. Sapeva che il compagno stava ascoltando e, per quanto spesso si fosse lamentato della sua musica, aveva la certezza che gli piacesse sentirlo suonare o da tempo avrebbe lasciato la stanza, forse addirittura la casa, ogni volta che lo vedeva prendere in mano lo strumento.  
Rimasero così a lungo: Watson che leggeva il giornale mentre finiva di pranzare ed Holmes che gli faceva da sottofondo musicale in una quiete di cui spesso avevano il piacere di bearsi assieme.  
All’improvviso sentirono il campanello suonare. Holmes si interruppe all’istante alzando la testa attento lasciando il violino contro la spalla e l’archetto sospeso a mezz’aria ed un sorriso divertito gli incurvò le labbra.  
“Qualcosa mi dice che il caro amico Lestrade ha bisogno di noi”  
“Lei non può saperlo con certezza” sbuffò il dottore irritato, incapace di accettare quei suoi trucchetti di predizione quasi magici “A quest’ora potrebbe essere chiunque”  
“Vedremo…” rispose il moro in tono sicuro osservando il compagno con espressione divertita.  
Rimasero in ascolto e sentirono i passi affrettati della padrona di casa dirigersi all’ingresso poi la porta si aprì e poterono udire l’inconfondibile voce del poliziotto che rimase a parlare sulla soglia di casa con la donna.  
“Deve spiegarmi come ha fatto!” esclamò Watson sbalordito come sempre quando gli mostrava le sue doti deduttive e subito vide il sorriso, ora compiaciuto, ampliarsi sul volto del detective.  
“I dettagli Watson, i dettagli. Lestrade è l’unico che suona il campanello in quel modo impaziente ed energico” spiegò alzandosi faticosamente in piedi con movimenti lenti e rigidi “Soprattutto quando ha un nuovo caso da porre alla mia attenzione. Le ho detto molte volte di prestare attenzione a certe cose…ahia!”  
Holmes si bloccò quando una nuova scarica di dolore gli attraversò il corpo e sarebbe caduto se il dottore non si fosse alzato in piedi di scatto per sostenerlo ed aiutarlo a tenersi in piedi, sempre più preoccupato.  
“Per l’amor del cielo! Si può sapere cosa le è accaduto?” sbottò il biondo sentendo l’altro appoggiarsi a lui e di nuovo un piacevole brivido gli chiuse lo stomaco, ma, almeno per il momento, non gli diede peso.  
“Un altro effetto collaterale dell’esperimento” disse con indifferenza Holmes come se quello che gli stava succedendo non fosse importante. Si prese qualche secondo aspettando che l’acuto spasmo che gli imprigionava la parte bassa del busto scemasse e si trasformasse in un quieto pulsare, poi si raddrizzò con calma liberando il coinquilino dal proprio peso “Una cosa di cui non avevo assolutamente tenuto conto in vero”  
“Prima o poi ci lascerà la pelle in una delle sue sperimentazioni, parola mia! Esigo che mi permetta di visitarla visto che non sta affatto bene come afferma!” disse l’altro di rimando con tono autoritario, sicuro che cercasse di mascherare la gravità delle sue condizioni per non preoccuparlo.  
“Non si dia pena, passerà” rispose Holmes battendogli la mano sul braccio prima di allontanarsi da lui a malincuore, ma sapeva che prolungare il contatto tra loro era sconveniente senza un vero motivo. Si sistemò con insolita cura i vestiti per nascondere altre eventuali bende poi sorrise non appena il poliziotto mise il primo piede nella stanza.  
“Lestrade! In quale caso anche oggi ha bisogno di noi così da mascherare la sua incompetenza?” disse col solito tono beffardo.  
In pochi secondi era riuscito a lasciare da parte ogni cosa incatenando in un angolo oscuro della propria mente la notte appena trascorsa, la sensazione del tocco dell’altro attraverso i vestiti o il suo odore che già appena sveglio aveva percepito sulla sua stessa pelle.  
Era arrivato il momento di dimostrare ancora una volta la mondo chi era il famoso Sherlock Holmes.  
 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For the First and for the Last Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516949) by [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation), [Kelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian)




End file.
